This application proposes the development of an interactive multimedia program called Safe and Sober, which educates alcoholics about the role of chronic alcohol abuse as a risk factor for the transmission and course of HIV and AIDS. The Safe and Sober program is designed to enhance HIV/AIDS-related knowledge, increase motivation or intention to change high-risk behaviors, and decrease self-reported high-risk behavior. Users will complete an HIV risk assessment and receive information through selection of "Frequently Asked Questions" (FAQs). Phase I addressed development of a structure and content for a Safe and Sober demonstration program, using the input of a diverse group of alcoholic clients. HIV/AIDS experts and consultants assisted in selection of a pool of 60 FAQs from which a final set of 30 FAQs will be determined in Phase II. Phase II will involve production of a fully operational prototype Safe and Sober CD- ROM, user/program interaction testing, a field test of the effectiveness of the program, and satisfaction with the program. If Safe and Sober is shown to demonstrably enhance HIV/AIDS prevention in alcoholics, its national commercial potential would be significant. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed Safe and Sober program will provide a targeted, computer- administered intervention to facilitate HIV/AIDS education and prevention among alcoholic clients. Despite documented evidence suggesting relatively high rates of HIV among alcoholics and the potential effectiveness of HIV/AIDS prevention to reduce sexual risks related to drinking, there have been relatively few programs targeting alcoholic populations. If this computerized HIV/AIDS prevention program can be shown, in field trials, to have demonstrable efficacy, the commercial potential can be extraordinary.